All of Satan's Children
by koalaboo92
Summary: Ciel wants to start a family, but how and who he starts it with is a huge surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: there is mpreg and yaoi involved, 100% Sebastian x Ciel. Read at your own risk. This is your final warning. I'm serious. Anyways, I hope you enjoy** **this story and leave reviews!**

"Sebastian?" The man clad in black rose his deep red eyes to the firm, rich voice from across the room. He smiled at him as he hummed in recognition.

"My lord? What is it that you need?" He asked gently as he stopped pouring his afternoon tea.

Ciel bit his lip and looked down, fiddling with the pen on the desk. Sebastian rose an eyebrow, slightly annoyed that his master had the nerve to interrupt his groove. The teen cleared his throat and cheeks turned the color of his eyes shining brightly.

"I've always wondered something. I know my cousin Priscilla just had a baby a few months back, and seeing the joy on her face and her husband's was just too sweet. And I was wondering what it was like to carry a child," he admitted.

Sebastian didn't even attempt to hide his surprise. So, his master was curious about childbirth? He chuckled and started with, "Well, young master, I'm sure that a woman has-"

"No, Sebastian, I meant myself, the one carrying the child. I want to get pregnant so I experience pregnancy. And I want _you_ to be the father of my child." Ciel had stood up and glared at the demon, but the color was still evident on his cheeks.

This time, Sebastian had broke character as he stared at his master — his beautiful lover — with a dropped jaw, shrunken pupils, and slightly wide eyes. He cleared his throat, too speechless to find words. So, his master wanted to become pregnant? That question brought a devious grin to his lips. That, wasn't a hard thing to do, but there was one problem: Ciel wasn't mated to him. And same sex pregnancy was extremely uncomfortable and painful. He watched his own friend, Cervial, have twins with his mate, and he didn't want that to happen to Ciel. He played the good butler and fell on one knee with one hand over his non beating heart.

"I'll happily be the father of your child, my dearest Ciel," he said then turning serious when he stood back at full height. "But pregnancy is extremely painful and I'm pretty sure you'll die giving birth, so there must be another way..."

"I know another way."

Both males turned quickly towards the direction of the voice. It was a woman, and old woman to be exact. She was tan, about Soma and Agni's skin color, had grey blue eyes, and she looked very content with herself. Sebastian senses she was a godly spirit, but not a Christian one, so he relaxed more around her. Ciel, on the other hand, was still tense and a graceful frown painted his delicate features. Sebastian happily walked over and wrapped his arms around his lover, his future mate and husband, and planted his lips on the side of his head gently.

"I'm sure we'll put our judgement to good use when we hear what her suggestion is, darling," he said lowly and softly in his ear.

Ciel relaxed automatically in his arms and closed his eyes to the attention he was receiving. He was just an attention whore at times. He hummed in agreement as he looked up at him. "Fine, love. I'm pretty sure you're right, but if you're not, I'll have your ass."

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "You already eat it on a daily basis, what more do you want?" He smirked happily as he saw color return to the teen's cheeks.

"Shut up." Ciel turned to the old, mysterious lady. "Alright. Please do tell of your splendid idea."

The old lady smirked as she held out her hands, yellow balls of magic erupted in her palms. "I can do this for you, my dear boy. I hear you want a child, but physically, you are unable to do so. I can make it to where it feels like you are the opposite gender. I can use magic implant a cervix and uterus and use the little bit of estrogen in your body and turn that into some eggs. All you have to do is have sex then your pregnant."

Both males were extremely interested in the idea. Sebastian growled a bit as he said, "Elizabeth Midford, my lord. That's one of our main problems."

Ciel groaned and huffed out in irritation. "Yes, then Soma and Grell are extremely annoying. They'll show up without notice. And the servants are nosy and observant, especially Tanaka. Well, it doesn't hurt to try, darling, and I was ending the marriage when I turned 18 anyways; I do t care about what society thinks of me. I want to be happy with you, the love of my life." He wrapped his slender arms around Sebastian's waist as he laid his head on his collarbone.

The butler leaned down and pressed his lips against his in a sweet and loving kiss before turning back to the old lady. "We've made our decision.We'll take the deal."

The old lady nodded and clapped her hands together. "Then let's begin, shall we?"


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Mpreg and 100% yaoi, if the previous chapter didn't turn you off, then you obviously like this sort of stuff. But if you don't, don't read it. Period. Also, smut in this chapter, so if you don't like that, skip to the later or the next chapter. I keep running my mouth, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Later that night, after the old woman did her stuff, Ciel decided to put his extra parts to work. He knew that giving Sebastian a little show would turn the demon on even more, and hopefully that made his seed more...child-making worthy. Not long after he laid down, Sebastian slid into his room, gently closing the door and locking it. You never know, the servants could decide to peek in and see what's going on, what the noise is.

"Ciel, are you ready to do this? You know there is no turning back when you get pregnant," Sebastian asked as he climbed into the sheets with him and rested a gloved hand on his exposed knee.

Ciel nodded, taking the gloved hand on his knee and taking the glove off, exposing his black nailed hand with the sign of their contract on it. "Yes, I want this so bad. I want to start a family with you, Sebastian. Now kiss me."

The demon smirk and pressed a kiss to his lips. Ciel softly sighed as he felt the demon's tongue silently ask for permission to enter. He happily obliged and moaned softly as their tongues danced around in their familiar dance.

Sebastian pinned the sixteen year old down to the bed. He broke the kiss and chuckled as he swiftly removed the buttons of his beautiful lover's nightgown, slowly revealing his smooth, pale skin.

"No matter how many times I take you, your body will always be beautiful to me," he murmured, and a red tint hit Ciel's cheeks.

"Sebastian..." Ciel looked into those burning eyes, getting lost in the ever growing lust and color of them. This was the man he wanted the father of his child to be. He wanted this so bad he was willing to do anything to achieve. "there is no going back."

Ciel's trembling fingers fumbled with the buttons of Sebastians shirt, slowly getting the buttons off and the level of irritation rising between the two. Sebastian had enough of the slowness of undressing him and grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere.

"That mess can be cleaned up later," he purred as he guided Ciel's hands up to his neck. He was silently telling him to take it slow and explore his body a little.

The teen's multicolored eyes stretched wide as he felt his heart speed up in his chest, thumping wildly in his chest. He took his time exploring and touching the smooth and silky skin of Sebastian's chest, lingering over his hardening nipples. The demon's breath hitched as his lover gently and lovingly rolled those rosy buds with his fingers.

"Enjoying this, my knight in shining armor?" Ciel purred, the velvety liquid that laced his voice making the demon's eyes glow.

Sebastian nodded with a smirk and watched as Ciel's hands trailed down to the waistband of his pants before stopping. He'd seen Sebastian so many times, he just didn't know why everytime he removed his pants, he acted like a virgin girl seeing her man's penis for the first time. With shaking hands, he removed the button from the hole that kept his pants together and pulled down to see the clothed errection of the handsome man above him. He looked up at Sebastian and smiled softly at him. The demon chuckled and wiggled out of his pants and underwear, now completely naked along with his human lover.

Ciel continued to stare at the huge and angry looking erection, licking his lips. He couldn't wait to feel all of him inside of him, bringing him to the heights of ecstasy.

"Enjoying the view, darling," Sebastian teased as he took the other glove off with his teeth, which Ciel thought was the sexist thing to ever witness.

All the teen could manage was a half-hearted nod before swiftly grabbing the man's erection. Sebastian's breath hitched as he felt his erection being slowly being jerked. He tired so hard to keep a straight face, but the irritation made its way to his face as he murmured, "Don't tempt the devil, my _dear_."

Ciel stopped his movements and smirked at him. Last year they went to Maowi to see their dear friend, The young queen of the country. They did a mission where Ciel has to pose as a male stripper. He was only allow to do dances and not have sex with anyone but Sebastian, who "bought" him out. And an unforgettable ride he gave his demon lover. It was time to put those skills to the test.

He moved so he was on top of the older man. He then moved off on top of him and sat on the edge of the bed. The demon raised an eyebrow as he watched with burning red eyes. Ciel let out a little laugh, the one that was seductive and sexy all at the same time, the one that sounded like an moan at the end if you really listen hard enough. He sat on his legs and bit his lip seductively, giggling a bit. Sebastian smirked at the sight in front of him. Ever since he decided to let his hair grow out, he looked more and more like a beautiful female than a handsome man. If he didn't have a sharp jawline, he would definitely be mistaken as a girl.

Movement on the bed snapped the demon out of his thoughts as he nearly lost control at what was happening. Ciel was crawling over to him, long bangs all in the right places, butt shaking with the movement of his swaying hips. Those multi colored eyes were filled with lust and desire, Sebastian softly groaned at the sight of Ciel crawling at him like some wanton whore.

And he loved it.

Ciel crawled into his lap, letting his hands travel from his hard cock to his chest, fingers lingering on his nipples, to around his neck. "I know you want this ass, Sebastian, why don't you go all rough on me," he purred in the demon's ear as he moved his hips, making sure it didn't make their cocks rub together but it made his tip rub his entrance. When the demon didn't move but kept smirking as he looked at him, Ciel started to bounce and grind on him, moaning and whining in his ear.

"Ah~Sebastian~mmmm~I want you inside of me~fuck me hard...uh!" Sebastian had pinned him down as he ravaged his neck with nips and kisses, leaving marks there to let everyone know that he was his.

He felt his lips move down to his slightly erected nipples. He looked at the demon, panting slightly as he leaned down and took one of his nipples in his mouth. The teen's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his back arched up as he pushed into Sebastian's waiting mouth. Although they've done this many, many times, it still felt like the first time, his mouth doing many things to him that brung him to pleasure. He switched to the other one and repeated the action before kissing down his stomach. Ciel groaned softly as he felt his hands on his thighs and slowly moving up as he kissed down to the one place he wanted to be touched.

"A-ah! Please Sebastian..." his pride went out the window as he begged for him. He begged every time, and he hoped to get Sebastian to take him instead of teasing

Sebastian smirked as he kissed the tip of his raging erection, causing the teen to squirm and whine. His hips snapped forward, but the demon pulled back, making Ciel thrust into nothing but air.

"Sebastian! Stop teasing me and get on with it," he snarled, frustration getting the best of him.

Sebastian flipped over so that his cock was in his face as well as his own cock in the demon's face. This new position was very arousing to him as the teen planted a chaste kiss on the tip. He shivered when he felt the light kiss on his tip. Sebastian ran his tongue up the entire length before taking Ciel into his mouth completely. He cried out then was silenced by Sebastian's hot, pulsing erection.

Sucking the demon off wasn't a challenge anymore, since he was growing and his mouth could now hold more of the demon in it. He knew he wasn't going to last long, so he made it as long as he could before he took Sebastian's length out of his mouth to moan and gasp, thrusting into his mouth.

"A-ah! S-Sebastian! I'm c-close..."

Before he had his relief, the demon pulled off him with an audible pop. He flipped off of him and lined his cock with his entrance.

"I'm pretty sure you're accustomed to my length now, having sex constant," Sebastian said as he gently and slowly pushed in. After Ciel groaned, feeling strangely stretched, he added, "I also prepared you while I sucked on your penis."

Ciel was taking deep breaths to relax with the feeling of his demon lover inside of him. He gripped onto his shoulder blades and nodded giving him the okay to move. Sebastian pulled out until only the tip was inside then snapped his hips forward.

White was the only color he saw when Sebastian thrusted right into his prostate. He gripped his shoulder tight, nails digging into his shoulder blades, gripping anything he could to keep his grip from slipping.

"Faster! Harder, fuck me hardeeerrrrr~" he moaned and whined as Sebastian happily sped up and thrusted deep into the beautiful boy under him.

His hips moved in sync with Sebastian's thrusts. His grip tightened as his breaths came out in fast pants. The heat pooled into his stomach as he knew he was close. Sebastian to this perfect moment to lean into his ear and whisper, "Are you enjoying me abuse your prostate?"

He nodded as he felt a release but it wasn't coming. It was like the butler read his mind and grabbed his cock, pumping him roughly before Ciel saw white stars and screamed out loud when he came hard into the demon's hand. Sebastian gave a few hard thrusts before releasing his seed into the teen, moaning loudly as he did. Ciel winced as Sebastian pulled out and laid down next to him, taking Ciel into his arms.

"Now, I hope you're prepared for this child. You know having a baby takes lots of responsibility-"

Ciel silenced him with a passionate kiss on the lips. "My love, I know what responsibilities I have now that I'm carrying a child. I know you're worried for me, but please, I have this. I'll be the best mother I can be. Now, all we have to do is wait nine months."

Sebastian returned the kiss and smiled softly at his beautiful lover. He couldn't wait for fatherhood, and he was more than ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: y'all, I started a new semester and I have three AP classes to look after as well as Physics, so I'll try to update as much as I can. Sorry for the really late update, and I hope you enjoy.**

"Pregnancy takes about 4 weeks to really show signs. Why are you asking this question, Ciel?" His Aunt Francis was suspicious of him. The last thing she need to hear was that he and Elizabeth had relations before marriage. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you do, Ciel..."

Red appeared on his cheeks as he shook his head. "Heavens no, Aunt Francis. I would never do such a thing with Elizabeth...so early." He added that last part just to please her and not suspect anything from him.

Sebastian spoke up. "I would never allow such activities to happen between them, let me assure you, Governess." Ciel saw the fire in his eyes. He knew personally he didn't want to start a family with Elizabeth, but he hated seeing his lover so angry.

It had been four weeks since they had sex and met the old woman, and throwing up at last week's meeting wasn't what he had planned. A small, slightly noticeable bump has started to show, and the old lady had said that he was now beginning the road to motherhood. Hearing those words made him sob for hours and hours in happiness, and with his loving lover by his side, he felt like his life was perfect.

He turned to the stern looking woman and added, "I have no intentions in planting my seed in Elizabeth. I see that way into the future. I do feel nauseous, so I must take my leave."

Ciel left her estate with Sebastian happily following behind him. Once they were in the carriage, Ciel rested his head on his lover's shoulder as his legs rested in his lap. Sebastian chuckled and rubbed Ciel's belly.

"You'll make a wonderful mother, I just know it. I wouldn't have a child with anyone but you, darling," Sebastian purred as he planted a kiss on his temple.

Ciel hummed and pressed closer to the older man. "I feel the same way, but I need to know: can you sense the gender of the baby yet? Or is it too early?"

Sebastian looked down at him with this red, piercing eyes. "No, not yet. If I ever can."

Ciel grabbed the bucket on the floor and threw up in it. His lover grimaced at the sight of him purking.

"I hate seeing you like this, Ciel," he said as his hand stroked his arm in a comforting way. "I would've been the one carrying it, but we both know I'm not submissive by nature."

Ciel wipes his mouth with a napkin and rolled his eyes. "Yes, don't we?"

The carriage stopped and the two hopped out. Sebastian opened the door to be greeted by the servants.

"Young master, I wasn't sure if you were fit to go visit the Governess," Mey-Rin said. Ciel turned to her with a scowl on his face.

"What makes you say that, Mey-Rin?" He asked with the quirk of his brow.

The tension in the air and annoyance in the young earl's eye struck fear in the maid. "I-I-"

The hardness in his eye softened as he sighed softly, too exhausted to say something to her. "I understand, Mey-Rin. Forgive my rudeness; I'm a bit more tired than usual today. Sebastian, I need to have a word with you in my study."

The butler smiled; he couldn't help himself. He knew that way he said it meant he wanted to cuddle with him. Sebastian knew it was wrong falling helplessly in love with the human, his meal, but he couldn't help it. There was no way to say no to that true smile the first time he saw it.

"Yes, my lord," he purred as he followed the earl, the heir, his beautiful lover, upstairs to his room.

Once the couple entered inside the room, Ciel sighed and took off his cloak and shoes. He jumped into the bed and held his arms out for Sebastian to join him. The man chuckled as he gathered the teen in his arms. Ciel took off his gloves and played with his fingers a bit.

"I think Aunt Francis might be on to us, Sebastian," Ciel stated as he looked up at the handsome devil. How ironic he used that phrase to describe him.

He sighed as he took one of his hands and planted a kiss on the Faustian mark on his hand. The demon didn't say anything at first, just basking in the attention he was recieving from Ciel, then replied, "I don't think he's on to you and me, darling, but she thinks you and Elizabeth have been doing very adult things behind her back. If Lady Elizabeth ever tried to land any hands on you in any way to try and take you from me, she'll have a nice place in my stomach."

Ciel blushes and frowned all at the same time. "Darling, I wouldn't let Elizabeth try to sway me in her direction, especially when she's expecting me to do that with her. Also, I would appreciate it if you didn't kill her. You're so possessive."

The demon wiggled his brows at him. "That's because you love it when I am. It shows that I only have eyes on you."

He let out a little laugh and buried his face in his chest. He took a long inhale, taking in his scent. Sebastian always smelt of spices, especially cinnamon.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," he murmured against his chest.

The demon chuckled, running his fingers through the slate colored silk locks. Ciel seemed to purr with delight with Sebastian's fingers running through his hair.

"I do too, but I have work to do and so do you," he said, wiggling out of Ciel's grip.

The teen pouted but understood that they had responsibilities to do. "Alright. You go tend to the household needs and I tend to my company. But one day, Sebastian, it'll be _our_ company."

Sebastian had just reached the door and turned to give him a soft smile. "Yes, dear. Now, I'll bring dinner up then I'll be there to watch you sleep."

Ciel made a face. "Now you're really sounding like a creep."

The reply was followed by a deep, hearty chuckle. "I'll be up with dinner in 30. Be good will you?"

With a nod as a response to his answer, the butler walked out and shut the door after him. Cue laid in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was going to be a mom soon, carrying Sebastian's child, not knowing if it'll be a girl or a boy. A soft giggle was followed by groans of fluids leaving his body and into the bucket. The father of his child zoomed into the room and sighed, but he couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"What am I to do with you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Actually, this is an extremely late update. Eek! Sorry guys!** **Anyways, leave reviews and also, follow and favorite.**

One month passed; one turned into two, then two turned into four. The young earl was getting bigger and bigger as the months progressed, and he started to notice strange things happening to him.

He demanded cake with everything—breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If he didn't get what he wanted or craved, Sebastian suffered the wrath. Even the poor servants did as well, and they had no idea why their young master was graining so much weight and acting worst than before.

Sebastian walked into his room with a slice of blueberry pie and the usual Earl Grey tea. "Sweetheart, all these sweets aren't good for you and the baby."

Ciel crosses his arms and sighed. "Don't you think I know that? But the doctor said if I stop my cravings, it'll kill me and the baby."

Sebastian sat the plate down and sighed as he glanced over to our the window. The sky was a pretty shade of blue as the clouds raced each other to see who was the fastest. Ciel followed his gaze and frowned a bit.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked in a soft voice.

The demon male looked to his mate with a growing softness. He was so use to Ciel being demanding that it was hard to take him serious. The demon cracked a soft grin.

"What happened to the angry boy who cared but not enough?" He asked him.

Ciel looked away from him. After a long pause, he said in a low murmur, "That boy has grown up."

Obviously, his demon mate heard him, but he acted as if he didn't. "Could you say that a little louder? I didn't catch that."

Ciel didn't appreciate his tone and looked up at him with that frown that Sebastian was so use to seeing. "That boy had grown up, Sebastian. No more empty eyes, empty promises. No more nightmares, no more moping around and no more pitied glances from those around him." He grabbed his hand as his expression softened. "Especially when he found you, Sebastian."

The demon's grin turned into a smile as he leaned forward to press his lips on his temple. "And this old demon is grateful that his broken boy gave him a chance."

The earl smiled and giggled a bit as he hugged him. As the two were hugging, a thought dawned on him and he gripped his demon mate tighter.

"Do you have to do your butler duties?" He asked in such an innocent tone that Sebastian didn't want to leave him.

"Yes, darling. I can't leave those idiots by themselves; the whole manor will be a mess and stress isn't good for you and the baby. Lucky for you, I can forge your signature and the managers trust me to attend meetings because you're "ill"," he told him.

"Technically I am ill," Ciel bit back with arms crossed.

Sebastian raised a brow at him. "Oh? Is that so?"

Ciel pointed to the door. "Go, demon before you make me see someone who does the same work as my late aunt."

Sebastian stood up and walked towards the door. As he was about to turn the corner, he turned and said, "You can't get an abortion-"

"Go! That's an order!" Watching his lover leave, he shook his head. "What am I to do with you?"

At the Midford estate, a blonde young lady sat at the table in her room and examined her tea cup. It was white with pink flowers littered all over it. Her gloved hand had it by the handle as if it were sick with a disease. She turned it to the right then to the left with a concentrated expression plastered on her usual delicate features.

"Sasha!" She called in a rushed tone. The butler was by her side in seconds. The young butler bowed then turned his stunning green eyes on her.

"Yes, my lady. Is everything up to par," he said as he saw she was examining her tea cup. The young Midford sat it down and nodded.

"Yes, it is. Thank you." She rested her chin in her hand before adding, "Sasha, I haven't seen Ciel in several months now. I've asked around and they either say he's very ill or they haven't seen him either," she took a deep breath and looked up at the butler with big, green eyes, "I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe you could do some spying for me. Be a good lad and go see about him at his manor."

Sasha bowed and said, "Yes, my lady. I will do whatever you tell me to do, for my loyalty runs deep for the Midford manor."

Elizabeth smiled and waved him away with her hand. Once he was gone, she said to herself, "Whoever you're with, Ciel Phantomhive, you better loose them. I do hope you're not cheating...I just hate a man who cheats..."


End file.
